We propose to develop a shared Cell and Molecular Imaging Center that will provide state-of-the-art equipment and the technical support necessary to meet the research needs of faculty and enhance the training experiences of students at San Francisco State University. As an institutional match, SFSU will provide $300,000 to purchase a Nikon Eclipse C1 Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope system and a FACSCalibur flow cytometer. We are requesting support from RIMI for personnel to staff and support the facility, supplies and funds to maintain the equipment. This equipment will bring modem fluorescence-based imaging technology to SFSU and provide faculty with opportunities to pursue more innovative research questions in cell and molecular biology than are currently possible given the limitations in research equipment technology. This equipment will immediately impact the research program of five faculty members in the Biology Department and their research groups (Burrus, Denetclaw, Domingo, Fuse, and Pasion). We anticipate that an additional six faculty members will also benefit from access to this research equipment (Breckler, He, Marquez-Magana, Moffatt, Weinstein, and Whalen). The formation of this center will directly impact over 70 graduate and undergraduate students each year. In addition, faculty wilt be able to train students in programs such as MARC and MBRS RISE in the use of state-of-the-art research tools and methods that will enhance their opportunities for acceptance and success in high quality PhD programs. To accommodate this equipment, we are also requesting funds to modify existing darkrooms to a more efficient and modernized configuration. Dr. Wilfred Denetclaw will provide leadershi13 for the facility. He has substantial training in the use of the equipment that will be installed in the new Celi and Molecular Imaging Center. Since SFSU is a minority-serving institution, this upgrade in equipment and infrastructure will have a positive effect on the research performed by minority faculty and students. In addition to this important outcome, support of these underrepresented groups in science will impact the minority communities they serve.